


Ziegler Boys

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He listened to what she said over and over in his brain but still didn't know what Ellie meant by it.





	Ziegler Boys

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Withdrawal symptoms included fidgeting, constant checking of the cell phone, dry mouth, distraction, and boredom. February was cold in New York but he was used to it. Professor Toby Ziegler was damn near excited when he heard his cell phone ringing in his bag. He was wrapping up another evening at Columbia, wondering what he would have for dinner.

“Hello.” He would keep the thing on his hip from now on. It was small and had a tendency to drop right to the bottom of his bag.

“Dad, its Molly.”

“Hi sweetheart. How are you?”

“Amanda Pettigrew is having a slumber party this weekend and I really want to go daddy. They're the popular girls and they invited me. Mom said I had to ask you because we are supposed to come to New York.”

“Well Molly, sweetie, I don’t get to see you very often. Doesn’t Amanda have parties all the time?”

“I guess so daddy but this is the first one I am invited to and it’s really important. I want to hang out with my friends and do normal things. That usually happens on the weekends.”

“When am I going to see you again?” Toby asked, resigning himself to changes that were inevitable. It was happening much sooner than he had hoped but he still knew it was coming. Kids grew up faster than parents could ever run. He would not be able to keep up.

“Soon.” was Molly’s cryptic answer. “Mom says we are coming for spring break from school. That’s not too far from now.”

“You're right.”

Toby would not argue with her. Firstly, she was barely ten. Secondly, he was happy that his children were happy. He didn’t want to stand in the way of that as much as he didn’t want to lose them.

“You're the best daddy.” He was sure he was as she got exactly what she wanted. “Huck is still coming.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

“I love you.”

She said it almost as an afterthought and it made Toby’s stomach hurt. He sat down in his chair, trying to take a deep breath. It was more difficult than he thought. He remembered all the times Andi ripped him apart, from the inside out, then took his face in her hands and told him that she loved him. Please, he prayed, don’t ever let me feel about my precious child the way I sometimes do about her mother. I've been through enough; spare me that pain.

“I love you too Molly. I will call you soon.”

“Bye.”

Toby closed his phone, making another attempt to breathe. Feeling better, he stood and continued to throw things in his bag. He had quizzes to grade and still needed to eat dinner. There was leftover pepper steak in the fridge…that would have to do. There definitely needed to be a trip to the store before Huck came at the end of the week. Huck was coming, without his sister. In the pit of his stomach, Toby could feel that this was the beginning of a trend.

He would slowly see less and less of his children until they ceased to be there at all. They would become memories, ghosts in his life, just as everything else had. Toby did not want the last image of them to be at nine years old, almost ten. The two of them waving from the train after their father hugged them for a little too long. Huck smelling of the pizza sauce that stained his sweatshirt. Molly like Love’s Baby Soft, her new most favorite thing. Huck waving until he barely saw the station anymore. The moment was beautiful, agonizing, and Toby could not bare it being the last.

The cell phone rang again as Toby walked down the hall toward a stairwell that would lead him out of Hamilton Hall. He grabbed it from his pocket before pushing through the heavy double doors.

“Hello.”

“Hi, its me.”

“Hi.” He seemed relieved. “I was just thinking about you. Well, not just, it was a few hours ago but…”

“I get it.” Ellie laughed. “I was hoping I could see you on Friday evening. Its been too long.”

The New Year turned out to be quite busy for both Toby and Ellie. He was teaching four classes and her work at the lab almost always meant long hours. It was not the start of a passionate romance that either one envisioned. Still, they managed to have phone conversations a few times a week, and saw each other on one occasion. The last time, three weeks ago, was an overnight visit. Toby was happy because he had not shared a bed with her since she left for New Hampshire. Except for the first three magical hours of the New Year. Ellie crawled into bed with him for cuddling, conversation, and coexistence that left Toby panting with want. He needed more but she had to go back to her room and her daughter.

“Huck is coming to town.” Toby replied.

“What about Molly?”

“That’s a long story.” He said with a heavy sigh.

“I want to listen whenever you want to talk.”

“I know…I will tell you on Friday night.”

“So, we are going to see each other?”

Toby didn’t need multiple degrees to know she was smiling on the other end of the phone. The thought brought one to his own face.

“Yeah.”

“Ellie is with Dan and Connor for a little while. They took her to upstate New York with their daughter Susan for some tubing and other snowy fun. I've been so busy and they knew I needed a break and some rest. Things have been so crazy Toby but they are starting to calm down. Anyway, just pick the place; bring yourself, and your adorable son.”

“Are you sure?”

“What? Two Tobys…I'm going to have a blast.”

He listened to what she said over and over in his brain and still didn’t know what Ellie meant by it.

“Do you think Huck is like me?” he asked.

“Yeah. Toby, that’s not a sign that bad things are coming for him. He loves you and listens to you…maybe it will help him around the pitfalls.”

“I didn’t think…nevermind.”

Ellie laughed again. She knew exactly what Toby thought so there was no use in him trying to say otherwise.

“So, Friday night.” She said.

“I wish it were before.”

“That’s only three days.”

“Three weeks and three days.” Toby corrected her. “That’s a long time.”

“Agreed. So maybe we work on making sure that doesn’t happen again.”

“Yeah. I had better go so I don’t miss the train. Huck and I will be there as soon as I pick him up at the station.”

“Alright. See you soon professor.”

“Goodnight Ellie.”

He closed his phone, heading out into the cold, snowy evening. The campus was crowded; it was always crowded. Students, professors, and administrators spoke to him and Toby took the time to speak back. The Ivy League school had had its share of famous lecturers but Toby Ziegler was somewhat of an enigma. He was a convicted felon. 

He was sentenced to 60 months in federal prison for leaking classified government information and a host of smaller charges under federal treason laws. Toby had not sold his information to the Soviets or Al Qaeda; he went to the New York Times. His pardon, the last act of outgoing President Josiah Bartlet, allowed him quietly to enter the private sector on January 20, 2007. Columbia came calling quickly. So did City College of New York, American University, and a host of non-profit and charitable organizations.

He had almost taken a position with ABC News before Columbia upped the ante. Toby did not take the job strictly for the money, though it was very good money. It was still less than what he made for eight years at the White House. Such things were of little importance to him. He loved the flexibility and the freedom of the job, which would allow him to travel, lecture, and maybe even write. There was certainly a story for him to tell. The former Communications Director thought if he could just tell it all, he could move past it.

Toby made another quick phone call before going underground.

“Hello.”

“Dr. Bartlet, I am so sorry to bother you at this hour but I just haven’t been feeling well and I was hoping you might be able to make a house call tonight. I know it’s a bit out of the ordinary, and normally I would not bother you, but I really need you.”

“I think I can meet you at your residence sir. Shall I bring my stethoscope and medical bag?”

“Yes Doctor.”

“I will be there as soon as I can.”

“I look forward to seeing you. Bye.”

He went down into the subway, thrilled about seeing her in just a little while. It had just been too long for Toby’s liking. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her, and talk to her…even smell her. Damn, did he have it bad or what?

***

“Mmm, you smell so good.”

Ellie nuzzled at Toby’s neck while unbuttoning his dress shirt. The close contact made him smile; the little bites she left there made him laugh.

“This is not just about sex, is it?”

He didn’t know where his question came from but it took a while for Ellie to answer. It was a bit hard for her to speak with his tongue in her mouth. She was pretty talented but that would have been extraordinary.

“You know that its not. You are so cute and you did feed me.”

“Don’t forget about the coffee.” Toby murmured, removing her cashmere sweater and nestling his face in her breasts.

“Yes, mmm yes, Toby. The coffee took it over the top.”

“I figured as much.”

He finished undressing her. Ellie had taken his advice and gained just a bit of weight in all the right places. Toby liked to take it slow, when he wasn’t too worked up, and touch her all over. Ellie sighed as his lips traveled across her shoulders and neck. Down to her breasts, stroking until the nipples were hard. His mouth captured one. He sucked hard while cupping and caressing the other breast. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to scream out. But he wanted to hear it and Ellie finally succumbed as he moved from one nipple to the other.

“Toby!” she whimpered, rubbing his back.

He loved to hear that. Satisfying her was so important to him.

“You're very sexy.” His lips moved further down, kissing her stomach and belly button. “I love the way your body trembles. I love the way it tastes on my lips.”

Ellie smiled, closing her eyes as she pressed his baldhead down. She knew where he wanted to go and she was sending out the invitation. When she spread her thighs, Toby looked up at her and grinned.

“You might just be a dirty girl.” He said.

“No might about it Ziegler.” Ellie replied, shaking her head.

Her back arched when Toby’s hand ran across the wet, sensitive skin. He did that a few more times before the teasing stopped. Ellie practically screamed when his fingers were deep inside of her. Her orgasm was immediate and though it drained her, she was by no means through. Toby had a PhD in pleasure and Ellie climaxed twice more before he was back in her arms, kissing her.

“OK, fuck the coffee...it’s definitely the sex.”

He laughed, stroking her auburn curls.

“You really are beautiful Eleanor.”

“Make love to me.”

It would have been impossible for him not to. The woman turned him on in every way. Before she and Toby ran into each other in that Starbucks, he believed that this part of his life was over. He wasn’t bitter about it but it was bothersome. Never again to have the delicious sex where his heart beat too fast and he felt as if he floated out of his body. To connect with someone on the highest level imaginable…to be in heaven with them for just a few moments. Or an hour if you had it like that that day. Where his skin tingled and the neurons in his brain overloaded. As they spooned under Toby’s favorite, ratty comforter, the sound of his name on her lips made him crazy. He could please her and had been with enough women to know that her rapture was not an act. Ellie came a fourth and final time. Toby was right on her heels.

“Don’t move.” She whispered, trying to catch her breath.

“I know.”

They stayed in that position for a while, Toby holding her stomach and feeling the butterflies. A leg cramp caused him to groan and he turned over onto his back. He tried to shake it off but that didn’t quite work. Ellie sat up, massaging the tightened calf muscle. Toby nodded, as if in a trance, his fingers moving down her spine.

“Ohhh, so wonderful, yes, thank you.”

“Feel better?” she asked, lying in his arms with her head resting on his chest.

“Definitely. I am so glad you're here. You have to tell me more about the past few weeks.”

“I have more fun talking to you when you're awake Toby.”

“I'm awake.” He replied, not entirely sure how much longer that would be a fact.

“Its OK.” She kissed him. “We’ll have coffee and talk in the morning.”

“I don’t have to be at school until eleven.” He announced.

“I have to be in much earlier than that. Sleep Toby Ziegler.”

“Goodnight Ellie.”

“Goodnight.” She kissed his heart and felt asleep with his arms around her.

***

“Dad!”

“Hey Huck.”

The nine year old ran into his father’s arms, dropping his backpack and coat as they hugged.

“How are you?” Toby asked.

“Good. Here, check it out.” Huck pulled a square out of his jeans pocket. Toby unfolded it as his son bundled back into his Yankees jacket.

“A B+. That is great Huck.”

“I am officially kicking math’s butt.” He was smiling.

“You really are.” He helped him get his backpack on. They headed for the Seventh Avenue exit of Penn Station. “I hope your clothes are folded in that backpack this weekend.”

“Yep. Mom packed for me this time. I told her I could do it but she insisted.” Huck shrugged. “Whatever.”

“So, you're sure that you're up for dinner out tonight? If you're tired we can just go home.”

“Don’t think you're getting out of my hanging out with Ellie and asking her embarrassing questions.” Huck laughed wildly at his own words.

“You laugh like Uncle David.” His father said.

“Mom told me that too. How’s Ellie doing?”

“Good. She is excited about seeing you.”

“And she’s your girlfriend now?” he asked.

“Yeah, I guess she is.”

“You guess?” Huck looked at his father. “That doesn’t sound too hopeful to me dad. I don’t know if girls like to be guessed at.”

Toby laughed.

“Huck…”

“Yes?”

“I like Ellie a lot but its complicated.”

“You say that a lot. Tell me why.”

“Sometimes, even when grownups like each other a whole lot there are still other things in the way.”

“Like what? I don’t understand.”

“I know.”

“What will make it easier?”

“Time, I guess. OK, OK, she is my girlfriend.”

“I knew it.” he laughed, hitting his father’s arm as they went down into the subway. “I told Molly but she didn’t think so. She thinks she knows everything but she doesn’t. Ellie is cool.”

“You think so?”

“Sure. We had fun on New Year’s Eve. I think she definitely liked me and Molly.”

“Molly and I.”

“Right, Molly and I.”

“She is younger than me Huck; a significant number of years.” Toby had no idea why he told his son that. That had to be obvious to anyone with two eyes and Huck was very perceptive. “Your mom doesn’t need to know about this quite yet.”

“Grandpa says that loving women keep men healthy. So what does how old she is matter if you really like her? She’s going to keep you alive until I'm an old man.”

Toby concealed his laughter thinking about all the exercise he got the other night and the following morning when he woke up hornier than he had since Cat Stevens was in style. Ellie gave him something so amazing that his head was in the clouds all day long. Even his colleagues commented on his bliss. The train came and they climbed in with commuters from all over the city.

“Anything you want me to do, dad?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when we go places with mom she usually gives us lots of directions. You know like smile, be gracious, sit up straight, don’t talk with your mouth full, and don’t use slang. That kind of thing.”

“No.” Toby shook his head. “I just want you to be your wonderful self. You don’t need any directions.”

“Cool.”

They were quiet on the walk to Ellie’s condo. It was cold out; Huck dug around in his backpack until he found his gloves. Snowflakes were falling but they were really just for show. Toby buzzed the door.

“Toby?”

“Yeah, with Huck Finn.”

“Hi Ellie!”

“Hey. Come on up guys.”

It was Huck’s first time there…the music on the elevator tripped him out. He and his father were still laughing about it when they got to Ellie’s front door.

“Hey there.” She opened the door.

Toby was struck for a second at how pretty she was. Wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a maroon cable knit sweater, she just shined.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Huck said.

Ellie took his backpack, kissing his cheek.

“Nice to see you again Ellie.”

“You too.” She kissed his father’s cheek as Huck stood by. “Just leave your backpack over on the couch Huck.” She got her coat from the closet and Toby helped her into it. “Where are we going this evening?”

“Bubby’s.” Toby replied.

“Cool. I can have Mac and cheese.”

“Yeah.” Ellie nodded. “How is your sister?”

“She’s OK.”

They left the house together, getting onto the elevator.

“Nice music.” Huck said.

They all laughed. Ellie rustled his hair and that made them laugh more. Toby thought it was a good idea to walk despite the cold. New York City was the only place in the world he ever liked to walk. His companions liked the idea too so they set off. Bubby’s was really not that far. Huck walked a bit ahead of them, smiling to himself as his father held Ellie’s hand. It seemed like second nature and Toby did not seemed embarrassed by it. He had known his father for almost ten years so he knew what his embarrassed face looked like.

At the restaurant they had to wait about 25 minutes for a table. That gave Ellie a chance to catch up on how things were going with Huck.

“Yeah, school is fine. I'm doing much better in math. Show her the test dad.”

“Terrific.” Ellie looked at the piece of paper. “Great job Huck.”

They high fived.

“So we don’t have baseball in the winter and I don’t want to get into any other sports. I've been able to spend more time writing.” He said.

“You write too?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah. Mostly sci-if stuff about alien worlds and different planets. I have a lot of fun. My friend Joey did some stuff with me but he stopped now.”

“Do you think I could read it sometime?”

“I'm not ready for people to see it yet. When I am I will for sure show it to you.”

Ellie nodded as they were called over to their table. Huck looked over the menu just for show; he already knew what he wanted.

“A cheeseburger, macaroni and cheese, and a chocolate shake.” He said when their server arrived.

“I'm going to have the grilled chicken salad with honey mustard dressing.” Ellie said. “No onions and a Diet Coke.”

Toby ordered the same as Huck, but wanted cheddar cheese on his burger. The server nodded, letting them know she would be back in a few with their drinks.

“What are you boys doing this weekend?” Ellie asked.

“Dad is taking me to Temple tomorrow morning. Its going to be my first time.”

“He’s excited.” Toby added.

Huck nodded. He had been reading a lot about Judaism and was anxious to see the practice up close.

“You should come with us.” Huck said to Ellie. “Do you want to come?”

Ellie looked at Toby and he looked back. He had never invited her before; it had never come to mind. Ellie was a Catholic and never expressed a desire to share his religion. He was sure she did not have a problem with it but also no understanding.

“Well, maybe someday. The time you have with your father right now is important. Its your first trip to Temple so you will need his attention. I would ask too many questions.”

Huck thought about it for a minute. His heavy concentration face was identical to his father’s. With that black almost curly hair and those huge brown eyes that could see into your soul, he was a clone of Toby Ziegler.

“Yeah, that’s probably true. When you do come we can both tell you what's happening.”

“I would like that.” Ellie replied.

“Yeah?” Toby asked.

“Yeah. Do you think you can share some of your macaroni and cheese with me?”

“Why do girls eat so much salad?” Huck asked.

“Because its yummy.” Ellie said smiling.

“Its not as good as Mac and cheese though Ellie. I guess its OK.”

***

Huck used the bathroom at Ellie’s place when they returned from dinner. It gave Toby the first opportunity to kiss his companion. He took full advantage of his time. Ellie sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

“Huck asked me if you were my girlfriend and I said yes.”

“Alright.”

“Was that the wrong thing to say?”

“No.” Ellie shook her head. “I know it’s a strange word for both of us at our ages, but it fits. I haven’t talked to Ellie about it yet. She hasn’t really asked.”

They were sharing another kiss when Huck came out of the bathroom. He didn’t disturb them, putting on his coat and adjusting his backpack.

“You ready kid?” Toby asked.

“Yep. Bye Ellie.”

“Bye Huck.” She kissed his cheek. “Have a great weekend and enjoy Temple tomorrow.”

“I will. See you soon.”

Ellie nodded, walking them to the door.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Doc.” Toby kissed her cheek. “I’ll call you on Sunday.”

“Yeah.”

“I really like her.” Huck said, sliding his fingers into his gloves in the elevator.

“She’s a special woman.”

“I Googled her dad.”

“You what? Oh God, did you get that kind of thing from Sam?”

“Yeah. She’s the President’s daughter.”

“Yes she is. Ellie and I have known each other for a long time but she wasn’t around much when her father was President like Zoey was.”

“You didn’t have to keep it from me.”

“It wasn’t a secret Huck.”

“OK.”

“I really mean that.”

“I know dad.”

He took a good look at his son as they walked out into the night. The look on Huck’s face showed that he believed his father.

“Mom is going to marry Roger.” He said.

“Is she?”

“Mmm hmm. She told us the other night. Molly was excited because mom made it sound like an excuse to shop.”

“Well how do you feel about it?”

“I don't know.” Huck shrugged. “I don’t think I feel anyway about it, if that’s normal. He is a nice person I guess, and always nice to us. Mom seems happy about it. Grandma is through the roof.”

It seemed to Toby as if Huck was not fond of his grandmother. His son was a very good judge of character.

“I'm glad for her.” Toby said.

“Yeah?”

“I want your mom to be happy Huck. If she loves Roger then this is good for the both of them.”

“Dad, I think I want to come to New York and live with you. No, I know I do.”

Toby was shocked. They were now sitting on a bench in the subway station waiting for the 6 train. Huck didn't have an expression on his face; the look was familiar to the former Communications Director and he didn’t like it. His son was usually more animated. He was too young to be expressionless.

“What's the matter Huck?”

“Nothing. Its just that mom always tries to push him on me like some kind of dad…I have a great dad. There is a lot I want to learn in life and I should be learning it from you. I love mom but she can't make the Yankees great or take me to Temple. She and grandma have shaped my first nine years. You have to help me become a man.”

He sounded a lot older than his nine years. Andi certainly was not going to like this idea. Still, Toby deserved this time with both of his children. When Andi told him that she was pregnant, he truly hoped they could be a family. It would be something that he never experienced with his own father. Never did Toby want his children to have a childhood as he had, and yet they did. Sometimes he thought shuffling them from Baltimore to New York might be more damaging but right now it was the only way. Sometimes Andi held onto them like bargaining chips in a poker game. Maybe Toby needed to increase his bet.

“Have you discussed this with your mother?” he asked.

“Not yet. I told grandpa because he listens to me. She might be upset about it.”

“Yeah. Huck, my door is always open to you. I would be overjoyed to have you here with me.”

“And it wouldn’t cramp your style with Ellie?”

The overnight visits would become even fewer. Toby wondered how much his children woke to Roger Gatling making coffee in the kitchen. Andi always had a different set of rules for herself.

“No way…she thinks you're awesome. You don’t have to worry about things like that OK?”

“OK.”

“I think our train’s coming.” Toby got up and looked down the tunnel. He called his son over with his hand.

“I love you a whole lot dad.”

Toby smiled, pulling Huck into a hug as the train pulled into the station.

“I love you too.”

***

“Dr. Eleanor Bartlet.”

“Mmm, you know I love that.”

“Hi Toby. Did Huck get off alright?”

“Yeah. You're not busy, are you?”

“I'm just going through grant candidates again. Its such a good field; we can't seem to get past 10. I really don’t like this side of the job…the boring side.”

“I understand. Huck Googled you and knows you're Jed Bartlet’s daughter.”

“I thought he already knew.” Ellie said.

“I guess it was something I never got around to telling them.”

“Well, was it a problem?”

“No. He likes you; he likes you a lot.”

“The feeling is mutual. I never want to take away from your time with them but maybe the next time they both come to town we can do something with all three kids.”

“We’ve got a brood.” Toby replied.

“Is that a polite way of saying no?”

“No. Funland might be good. I'm not fond of the place but kids seem to love it there. Have you taken Ellie there?”

“Dan and Connor have. I'm a bit ashamed to admit I try not to frequent places where kids are en masse. Noise bothers me.”

“Then Funland will be hell.”

“But it will be fun with you. We always manage to have a lot of fun together Toby Ziegler.”

“I am known in certain circles as being a hell of a fun guy.”

Ellie laughed at his tone.

“I always laugh when I'm with you.” She said.

“Laughing at me does not count.”

“It most certainly does.”

“Ellie, Huck wants to move to New York.”

“Toby, that’s terrific. Molly too?”

“I seriously doubt it. Andi is going to marry Roger Gatling and Huck feels, though the man has never done wrong by him, that he…”

“What? Hello?”

“He doesn’t want Roger as a father figure. Well, he doesn’t want his mother to force it on him and he thinks that’s what she is doing. He wants to be with me because he feels this is the time in a boy’s life when he most needs his father’s attention and guidance. That’s what he told me the other night.”

“He wants to be with you because he loves you.”

“Andi may not take it well and won't make it easy.”

“We've never discussed what sort of agreement you have with each other concerning your kids, and that’s alright. Still, they are your children and if they express a desire to be with you, she can't force her hand. There are courts.”

“I don’t want WWIII with her. I don’t want it for Huck and Molly’s sake. She may try to use our relationship to um…”

“I've faced her scrutiny before and I can do it again. I have never been afraid of Andrea Wyatt and I am not the church mouse some perceive me to be.”

“I know Ellie. That’s not what I meant.”

“Don’t worry about me. We’ve talked about this before; friends first. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t stick by you when you need me? Its not fair to love someone only in triumph.”

He absorbed the enormity of what she said but chose not to comment. He wanted to but was not ready. Anyway, just because someone loved you didn’t mean they were in love with you. Toby was too tired to make an ass of himself tonight. Who knew about tomorrow but it was not going to happen tonight.

“Your support means a lot to me.”

“Well you have it. There are other people too…Donna, Sam, Charlie, and CJ. You deserve more than random weekends and holidays with those children. They deserve it too and want it.”

“Are you always so optimistic?” Toby asked.

“Hell no.” she replied, laughing.

He laughed a bit too and then sighed.

“Alright, I should go. I've got class in the morning.”

“Yeah. My munchkin should be back in an hour or so. Do you want to come over for dinner this week? Thursday is my best day.”

“Yes. I will bring the Chablis and the children’s video.”

“I’ll cook. Don’t cringe, it will be something simple. Anyway, I am not a horrible cook, I just…”

“I know.” Toby could hardly contain his laughter. 

“Shut up you. I’ll see you soon.”

“Tell Ellie that I said hello.”

“Will do. Goodnight Toby, and don’t worry so much. Things are going to work out the way you want them to.”

“Thanks. Goodnight.”

He hung up, leaning back against his pillows and entering the depths of his mind. Toby knew two things; Andi was not going to make this easy and he would never stop fighting for his children. He really knew three things…Ellie was going to stick by him. It was not fair to love someone only in triumph. It sounded like something Jed Bartlet would say. Could he love Ellie Bartlet? The whole thing was barely two months old. Valentine ’s Day was on Tuesday and she hadn't even bothered to mention it.

Who really cared? Things like what they were experiencing should not be measured in rose petals, tennis bracelets, and chocolate covered anything. He hated the times when they couldn’t be together. He liked the rush in his gut when he finally relented to his son that she was his girlfriend. He loved making breakfast for her and love to her. Toby began to doze off as the events of the past few weeks and the weekend converged in his brain. A book on the era of Mikhail Gorbachev went back on his nightstand unread as he threw the blanket over himself. Falling into his dreams he thought of Ellie and tonight that was answer enough.

***


End file.
